1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary electric machine having a plurality of joined portions on a coil end and a resinous material covering the joined portions. For example, the present invention is preferably used for an alternator for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
WO 98/54823 discloses the alternator for the vehicle having a stator winding formed by a plurality of conductor segments. The conductor segments extending from different slots are joined to provide a winding having an improved space factor of the conductor in a slot and a low resistance.
Incidentally, since the alternator for vehicle driven by an engine is directly mounted on the engine by a bracket, the engine vibrates the alternator. Additionally, in an engine-room of the vehicle, there is an electrolytic solution such as a detergent and salt water and a foreign body such as a stone. The alternator is required to withstand the electrolytic solution and the foreign body.
Conventionally, a resinous material is soaked into the winding to maintain insulation. However, a lot of resinous material increases cost and weight. On the other hand, since a lot of resinous material covers a surface of the winding, a surface area for radiating heat is decreased. Further, a lot of resinous material makes it difficult to recycle the material such as a copper wire.